mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Better enchanting
Better enchanting: This is A suggestion about better enchanting ,just face it is dumb fore A enchantment table to be A slot machine, so I think that the words in the enchanted book (galactic) above the table need to translate in to proper English (or old English) and when you lay A item on the table it shood float over the table and rotate slowly but when you pick A enchantment xp orbs will jump out of your body and infuse with the item if you watch the I am believing and mobs can't handle us you will see them using this (this is what it's based off of)you will and you need to give it A offering of 3 items depending on what enchantment you trying to get instead of just lapis (like crafting) and lapis ore will only drop 1 each sense you wont need as much, you will also be able to turn the page in the book and each page is about A different enchantment plus those are in chapters there are also chapters about how to brew and were the dungeons are and how to build A portal and iron golems but it will not be very clear mostly pitchers and there will also be stories like the order of the stone like how in minecraft story mode they were reading from one and instead of using A anvil (witch makes no sense) you use it as part of the offering and the other too are lapis and there are new enchantments like THE BREATH OF LIFE (for dragon eggs it make it red and black instead of black and purple and hatchable in to A red dragon:D) some one pleas tell dinner bone and tell me what you think is the best part p.s. now since you enchant one at A time the enchanting limit is removed and you can enchant, say, smite then you get smite I if you do it again the it will be smite II, and if you are enchanting the same thing again then it will ask for more xp and lapis and when you enchant there is A small chance of it getting A curse enchantment giving you A weakness like taking damage in the rain or gaining no xp and when A weakness happens it gives off purple particles so people can lean what your weakness is but gold does not get curses and there is A new cleansing table which looks like A white A gold enchanting table and you use gold to remove curses. feather falling: feather, end stone, gast tear. smite: bone,gold sword, diamond, mending: bottle O enchanting x3 frost walker: ice, compact ice, ink sack bane of arthrapods: fermented spider eye, spider eye, potion of instent damage. knock back: feather, popped chores fruit, flint. flame: blaze powder, nether rack, gast tear :sharpness, diamond, iron ingot, lapis power: diamond, gold, lapis, proteksion obsiden, diamond, iron ingot, fire aspect: blaze powder, magma cream, flint, (will add more later sorry 4 typos)